


Royals and Loyals [ART]

by machi_kun



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Ironhusands Big Bang 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machi_kun/pseuds/machi_kun
Summary: "Bucky, Tony, and Rhodey are all subjects of Stark Kingdom. The three of them, Bucky as bodyguard, Rhodey as Tony’s PA, and Prince Tony, are all pining after each other. But when Rhodey gets kidnapped, it brings these feelings to the forefront."---Art for the fic Loyals and Royals, by crazyinfj, for the Ironhusbands Big Bang 2020.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 23
Collections: Ironhusbands Big Bang 2020





	Royals and Loyals [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazyinfj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyinfj/gifts).



> Thanks a lot to [crazyinfj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyinfj) for this super cool fic, and for being such a nice partner for my very first attempt at a BigBang! <3
> 
> [CHECK OUT THE FIC HERE!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805877)

_ (...) “Rhodey? What’s wrong?” (...) _

_ (...) “I....I don’t know. What’s wrong with me?” _


End file.
